Baby Girl
by joanoa
Summary: A one shot song-fic. Catherine Rabb's wedding reception, she has just married Clayton Webb Jr.


Baby Girl

Disclaimer: still do not own anything, especially not JAG, just my dreams. I also do not own the song, which belongs to Bob Carlisle.

A/N: No beta, mistakes are mine and spell checks.

A/N2: Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle is the song used here.

"Well spook. It looks like we have to play nice now." Jabbed Harm towards his long time friend and foe, Clayton Webb.

"Yeah, Yeah. I guess for their sakes if nothing else." The two men looked on as Clayton Webb Jr. and Catherine Rabb-Webb danced at their wedding reception. The DJ came over the microphone and announced "the bride would like to make this next selection the father-daughter dance. So here is to Mr. Rabb and all other fathers out there."

Cat-as she was known to her family and friends walked over to her father and held out her hand to Harm and said, "Thank you daddy." Tears welled up in his eyes as Harm took his daughter's hand and led her to the center of the dance floor as the voice of Bob Carlisle filled the reception hall.

"_There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's Daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life, oh but most of all..."_

As Father and daughter dance, Mac looked on at the joyous sight in front of her. Pulled out of her reverie was the sound of a young man calling, "Mom." Mac looked, not finding one of her own sons, but Clayton Webb Jr. walked closer and asked "You don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

"No, not at all, sweetie." Mac drew her son-in-law into a hug.

"Then Mom, would you mind a dance?" silently Mac and CJ walked out onto the dance floor, a short distance from where Harm and Cat were dancing.

The words continued to come and Harm danced with his daughter as the lyrics reminded him of some of the precious moments in his little girl's life.

"_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride  
I know the cake looks funny Daddy, but I sure tried  
Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night."_

"Daddy, don't go, its only my first ride. Can you walk beside the pony daddy, please daddy?" squealed and anxious and nervous seven year old Catherine, riding a pony for the first time.

"Its okay sweetie, I'm never going to leave you, baby girl, I'll always be with you."

A sad almost pitiful looking Cat walked in the living room. "Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Harm of his ten year old daughter.

"The cake daddy, it looks bad. I'm sorry daddy, I tried to make it perfect."

"I know you did. Don't worry baby girl, I'll always support you."

"_Sweet sixteen today  
She's looking like her Mama, a little more everyday.  
One part woman, the other part girl  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings out in a great big world  
But I remember..._

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
You know how much I love you Daddy, but if you don't mind  
I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time.  
With all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night."

A sixteen year old Catherine walks over to me, where I sit in my chair. She just returned home from her first un supervised date. I can smell the perfume I gave her for her birthday, it's the same stuff her mother wears, Charlie. "Hey daddy."

"Hey sweetheart. How was your evening?" I kind of hate asking that question, knowing that she's one-step closer to being a woman and not my little girl anymore.

She gets this far away look in her eyes as she answers, "It was great dad. We went and saw a movie and then on the way home we stopped for some ice cream, even though we had some earlier at the party." She's rambeling now, and I just smile. Yea, my little girl is growing up. "Clay is wonderful dad. Who knows, maybe he'll be the one I marry." I inwardly groan at this. Clayton Webb Jr. is not like his father, but he is still a Webb, a child of that spook. "I'm going to bed daddy, but um, please don't get mad, but I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek daddy, but I still love you. Always."

"It's okay Cat, I know I'll always be in your heart; I love you too. Good night. Happy birthday."

Back to the present

Harm looked around the reception hall and saw Clayton Webb Jr., the man that stole his baby girls heart. He was also a Navy man, nothing like his father, except that he did work in Naval Intelligence. With the next lyrics of the song, Harm remembered the events of that very morning.

"_All the precious time,  
Oh, like the wind the years go by.  
Precious butterfly,  
Spread your wings and fly._

She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the brideroom just staring at her  
She asks me what I'm thinking, and I said I'm not sure.  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl,  
And she leaned over...

Gave me butterfly kisses with her Mama there  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
Walk me down the aisle Daddy, it's just about time.  
Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy?  
Daddy, don't cry.  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right.  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses,  
I couldn't ask God for more, than this is what love is.  
I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember...  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses."  


"Daddy, its almost time. How do I look daddy?"

"You're absolutely beautiful, Katie." Harm used the childhood nickname as he brushed a tear away.

"Daddy, don't cry."

"It's okay, baby girl. Just remember me something, I'll always love you."

"Daddy, what are you thinking about?" Cat pulled Harm back to the present as the song concluded.

"I just, I just feel like I'm losing my little girl."

"No daddy, cause I'll always be with you, and I'll always love you." Cat leaned in and kissed her father on the cheek. Harm pulled his daughter into a hug- one of the best embraces they had ever shared. Pulling apart, Harm looked at his daughter and said, "I love you baby girl."

Clayton Jr. chose that time to come over to the duo. "Exscuse me, sir, but would you mind if I cut in?"

"Only if you don't start calling me 'dad.' Qrinned Harm. C.J. then stuck out his hand for Harm to shake and said, "thank you, dad." Harme graciously accepted the young man into his family. "Just take care of my baby girl."

"Forever, sir."

The end.


End file.
